Dolce Mattina
by Linkie
Summary: Oneshot. Brooke wakes up and finds out her boyfriend did something special for her... BRUCAS, just some pure fluff. Please R


_Author's __Note_: Okay, well, I just wanted to write some fluffy Brucas…just a nice one-shot about my favorite couple. I'm almost done with the next chapter of Marry Me; I just have a hard way writing that Jeyton scene…

Title is in Italian and I guess you all understand what it means, uh? Anyway, let me know if you like it, if I should envisage a sequel or not… This is kinda AU though everything that took place in the show also happened in my story, I'm just not talking about the past…

_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything except the idea…

_Characters_: Only Brucas and…Dolce.

_Rating_: **T**

_Words_: 1558

**Dolce Mattina**

Brooke woke up to the mewing of her tiny cat, which was graciously nested against her neck. She smiled a little, and reached for the second pillow, putting it on her head for a second. She breathed in and was marveled by the scent of her boyfriend's perfume on it. She smiled inside and felt herself slowly slipping into Dreamland once again… Viva Saturdays. Life was so sweet sometimes.

_Dolce_, that's the cat's name, let out a second mew to let her know there was urgency in its request. Brooke sighed loudly and opened her eyes with difficulty. She wasn't a morning person anymore. She used to, really, when she was younger, but with the age you learn sleep is a gift. Plus, she absolutely needed her sleeping beauty. There was no way she was gonna end up like Haley, with ripples appearing at the corner of her eyes at only twenty-five. She let out a small yawn and sat up on the king-sized bed, pushing the covers down to her freshly manicured feet. She shivered, feeling the cold air coming from outside, teasing her toes. She ran a hand through her messy raven hair and glared at Dolce, which was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"What do you want? My picture maybe?"

It's not as she didn't love the cute black and white cat. She just wasn't used to take care about something else than herself. But her boyfriend thought it was a good idea to have a pet. And she had let him drag her to a small pet-store to buy it a fateful day of winter, just before Christmas. He said it was their Christmas gift to themselves... Brooke still didn't know why she had accepted the deal. She could have found a good reason not to have the cat. She could have told him she was allergic to cats' hairs for instance. But now, she hadn't been able to lie...not in front of his cute puppy look. And I'm not talking about the cat which looked so desperate to find a warm home instead of some cage in steel… Well anyway, what was done was done. And besides, she found some comfort in the fact Lucas had let her name the animal… He might win some of their battles, but she always won the war…

When she walked into the kitchen/living room, the first thing she noticed was a plate full of pancakes on the counter. An almost full bottle of maple syrup was standing next to it. She licked her lips and let out an enthusiastic 'yummy', before stretching her arms above her head while yawning. She headed to the coffee machine and realized Lucas had made coffee as well. A large smile crept onto her mouth as she continued her inspections. She turned to open the fridge and her eyes found was she was looking for: a glass of freshly pressed orange juice. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a boyfriend who could and loved to cook for her.

She felt a little someone pulling at her pajama pants and glanced down at her cat. It was obviously starving… Probably because neither of Lucas and she had thought about feeding it last night. She huffed and opened the cupboard to find its food. She filled the cat's billycan to the brim and smiled satisfied as the animal went to eat immediately. She replaced the cat water as well and finally got to think of her wonderful breakfast.

She grabbed her mug and poured steaming coffee inside. She then grabbed her glass of orange juice from the fridge with her free hand. She put the two items on the counter and adjusted the stool to sit down on it. She smiled again at the pancakes plate and felt a bit stupid when she realized Dolce was glancing at her, once again. It was like the cat kept an eye on her every movement and made fun of her every time she did something kinda dumb. Okay so now she knew her cat thought she was a moronic self-centered bitch… Life was so cool… She would so love to hear what the animal had to say to her…

The brunette young woman eventually stopped trying to figure out what the cat was trying to say with its eyes and took a pancake. She poured a huge amount of syrup on it; so much it slid between her fingers. Brooke licked them one after the other and grinned at herself. She then bit on her pancake and let out a moan. Lucas was really Karen's son. It tasted amazing good. She couldn't wait until he got home so she could thank and _reward_ him the good way. She gobbled up the whole breakfast with a fastness she had never experienced yet and fell into her seat. She was full, too full. She placed a hand on her small stomach bump and rubbed it slowly. She was fourteen weeks pregnant and the baby apparently did not like the coffee. Too bad it was her body and she authorized herself to have her caffeine dose from time to time… She placed her elbows on the counter and leaned her head on her hands, thinking of Lucas' and hers creation. Her boyfriend was still clueless about her pregnancy but she would tell him tonight…

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even hear the key turning the front door lock. Lucas walked into the apartment out of breath and stopped at the sight of his soon to be fiancé (he was going to propose to her tonight). She was her back to him and he could tell she was in deep thought or she would have jumped into his arms right away. He let out a small smile and slowly made his way to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. It caused her to jump a little. Once she realized it was her lover, she let out a giggle and turned on her stool. There stood a sweaty Lucas Eugene Scott, all smiles.

"Hey…" She trailed off, moving it for a kiss.

"Hey you… how was your sleep?" He replied, sitting down on the stool next to hers. She smiled a bit remembering last night's events. Each time they were making love she felt it was better than the time before.

"Amazing..." She paused and let out a groan. "Sorry for the killer morning breath." She apologized when she saw him wrinkling his nose. He laughed a little and kissed her again.

"Sorry for the killer morning run smell." He said in good humor and she shook her head, giggling. "So?" He asked in anticipation. She obviously was in a good mood so she had probably liked it. But he wondered if she had noticed his morning effort. He had woken up at 6:30 just to cook for her before his morning run.

"So?" She asked with a dimpled smile, turning on her stool.

"Did you like my breakfast surprise?"

"Of course. I was so excited when I saw all you had done for me. I ate everything." She said quickly, smiling big.

"_Everything_?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking around to see if she was joking. He had made the pancakes for him too, so he couldn't think Brooke had eaten all of them.

"Yep. Thanks again, I really appreciate your devotion _Boyfriend_."

"Okay…" He mumbled and let out a small sigh. She would feel bad if he told her some pancakes were planned for his own stomach. Brooke got up from her stool and stood up, stretching her body again. Dolce came closer to its owner to rub its little body against her leg; the pet mowed again. Brooke leaned down and caressed the cat's back. "So…" Lucas said after a moment of silence. He was a bit angry and hoped Brooke hadn't realized his state. Brooke's head shot up at the sound of his voice. Their eyes met and Brooke couldn't help giving in… He looked so sad… She was such a nasty girlfriend for playing with his poor heart.

She bit her lip and let out a small smile. He was pouting and brooding at the same time. "I left two pancakes and some juice in the fridge. I didn't know if you'd be hungry after your run… again you often are…" She trailed off and watched as his face light up.

"You're such a good girlfriend Brooke Penelope Davis." He said before standing up and walking to her. She smiled up at him when she felt his arms on her hips. "I love you." He told her in a sweet voice that made her heart melt. The kissed passionately and Brooke cling and tugged on his shirt as she felt him pushing his tongue down her throat. That thing he did was totally turning her on… They broke off their steamy hot kiss, out of breath…

"I love you too, babe… I'm gonna get the bath ready for us…"

"A bath time? That's nice…" He commented, freeing her from his grip to retrieve the pancakes from the fridge.

"Uh, uh…" She murmured softly, looking at him above her shoulder while walking out of the kitchen. She winked at him sexily and giggled, disappearing inside the bathroom.

I stopped as next part would have been rated higher…like M probably…I hadn't the heart to write a sex scene anyway…

So what's your verdict? Did you like it? Was it insanely useless? Tell me in a review please!


End file.
